


Relaxation Techniques

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs to relax. Blair helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

## Relaxation Techniques

#### by Lyn

Author's website: <http://brothersinarmsfiction.com>  
Not mine, sadly.  
Thanks to Annie for her stellar beta.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Blair had been watching Jim out of the corner of his eye for some time now. He was sitting on the corner of Brown's desk, shooting the breeze with the jovial detective but his attention kept straying to Jim. 

It had been a tough couple of days. A drug bust had come right on the heels of a serial killer crime spree that had entailed Jim and Blair visiting all seven crime scenes in the hope that the sentinel could pick up something useful on the perp. Jim had, thanks, Blair liked to think, to his guidance. They had about given up hope of finding anything when Blair had noticed Jim's nostrils flaring. The sentinel had been so absorbed in searching for visual clues that he hadn't even been aware that he'd picked up a scent. Blair smiled. Just when they thought the sentinel stuff was under control, it hit them for another loop. With Jim so focused on his sight, he hadn't even been aware of his sense of smell kicking in of its own volition. They'd wrapped up the case and had been about to head home when the call about the drug bust had come in. Simon had been more than prepared to kick it to another team but Jim had insisted on handling it. He'd been after the gang of drug smugglers for months and he wasn't about to let anyone else take the collar. 

But the stress of the past week had taken its toll. Blair had almost nodded off in front of the computer and had decided to stretch his legs and catch up with H for a few minutes, hoping Brown's cheery chatter might revitalize him somewhat. It had done the job but looking at Jim, Blair knew there was only one thing that would relax his partner completely. 

Henri took a call and excused himself to go pick up a file from Records. The bullpen was otherwise deserted and Blair decided the time was right. Standing, he headed into the men's room first then sauntered back over to Jim's desk and stood casually at his shoulder for a moment, studiously gazing at the computer screen. Jim glanced up at him and glared a little but Blair just smiled blithely and waited until Jim's attention was once more on his work before moving. 

Shifting so that he stood directly behind his partner, Blair raised his hands and rested them on Jim's broad shoulders. Man, the guy was tense. Wound tighter than a spring. With sure hands, Blair began to knead the knotted muscles, coaxing them into relaxing. 

There was a muffled moan from Jim and he sagged just a fraction into the chair before straightening and growling menacingly, "Sandburg! What do you think you're doing?" even as his body leaned into the delicious attention. 

Blair continued his massage, digging his fingers into the tense cords of Jim's shoulders, his thumbs stroking a counter rhythm across the back of Jim's neck. "You're tense," he said, matter-of-factly, "and you'll end up with a migraine if you don't relax." 

"I'd relax better if you'd stop that!" Jim hissed. "What if someone comes in? What if -" 

"Jim!" 

Simon's voice drew a groan from Jim and he pulled away from Blair's touch but Blair simply hauled him back and continued his massage. 

"You're still here?" Simon said as he walked over to Jim's desk. He stopped abruptly, stared hard at Blair and then shook his head. "He any good at the massage thing?" he asked Jim, indicating Blair with a nod of his head. 

Jim swallowed convulsively. "Pretty good, yes, sir." 

Simon nodded and looked at Blair. "Chief's breathing down my neck. I may book you for tomorrow if you're free." 

Blair grinned. "Any time, Captain. I was actually taught by a masseuse. Beautiful girl, and intelligent, too. You wouldn't believe what she could do with her fingers -" 

"And I don't think I want to know," Simon interjected. "Go home," he added. "Both of you. Good job on these last two cases, Jim." At Blair's clearing of his throat, he rolled his eyes and added, "You, too, Sandburg." 

Blair beamed. "Thank you." 

Jim pushed his chair back abruptly, almost slamming Blair into the wall. "All right, Chief, we're out of here." 

Blair turned and grabbed their jackets off the hook, handing Jim his. "Later, Simon," he said, sketching a wave in the air. Leading the way, he headed to the elevator, a tiny smile of success curving his lips. 

~o0o~ 

"You little shit!" Jim growled the moment they shut the front door of the loft. Pinning Blair against the door with a hand on his shoulder, he got up close and personal. "Cocktease," he hissed. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" 

Blair blinked innocent eyes. "Enjoyed what? Giving you a massage? Yeah, I did. If it made you feel better -" 

The rest of his words were ambushed when Jim pressed a hard, bruising kiss to his lips. Pulling back, panting, Jim said, "You knew it would turn me on, didn't you? You were hoping someone would see us. That would be a turn on for you, wouldn't it?" 

Blair merely smiled lazily. In response, Jim groaned and took Blair's mouth again. At the same time, his hands reached for Blair's jacket and shucked it from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. 

His fingers skated over Blair's chest and Blair sighed, arching up into Jim's touch. Buttons were rapidly undone and Jim's hands slipped inside the cloth to graze over Blair's chest and pinch his nipples to hard peaks. Lips replaced fingers and Jim's hands slipped lower to fumble with Blair's pants, unzipping then pushing them down to his knees. 

Blair moaned when Jim finally reached inside his boxers to cup his erection, giving it a few firm strokes; but before he had time to thrust into the welcome warmth, Jim pulled away, breathing heavily. Jim slowly undid his own shirt then shucked off pants and boxers in one sure move. Then he reached out and tugged Blair's underwear down to his thighs. Blair needed no further invitation. Lifting his feet one at a time, he pulled off his pants and boxers then leaned back against the door. 

"Still pissed at me?" he asked. 

Jim growled and launched himself at Blair, grabbing an arm and turning his lover so he faced the door. "Wanna see pissed, Sandburg?" he whispered. 

Blair could feel the head of Jim's cock pressing against his ass. He'd already prepared himself for this when he'd gone to the men's room before giving Jim his 'massage.' With one sure move, he lunged back so Jim's cock was pushed just inside him. "Go on," he urged. "You know you want it." 

Jim moaned and pushed in all the way, then stilled, resting his chin on Blair's shoulder for a moment before pulling out slightly and plunging in again. "So good," he muttered. "Needed this... need you." 

Blair wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked in time to Jim's rhythm, holding off his own release until he felt the warmth of Jim's seed inside him. With a sigh, he came, feeling Jim's arm wrap around his torso, his fingers stroking through the semen on Blair's belly. He sagged against the door, his chest heaving, and felt Jim press a kiss against the back of his neck. Turning his head, Blair smiled at his sated lover. "Still tense? 'Cause if you are, we could go again." 

* * *

End 

Relaxation Techniques by Lyn: townsend297@ozemail.com.au  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
